The Spider's Evil Bite
by Slayer40k
Summary: After a close call with Widowmaker, It looked like Tracer finally captured the assassin. But after getting poisoned by her venom, Lena begins changing and transforming to become the Talon agent's perfect, partner.


"I'm going to enjoy killing you," The French assassin moaned softly as her bullet hit her pray. On the ground was the Overwatch agent Tracer, crying out in pain from the bullet she took, as the Talon hitwoman strutted towards her. She chuckled delighted as she raised her visor, wanting to get close and savour this kill. She kicked her heel down on the Brit, pointing her barrel right in her face, wanting this for so long, as Tracer looked her in the eyes…..yet didn't have the same look of fear she drank in from her pray.

"Hehe gothcha!" Tracer snickered as in a instantly, her body vanished. Widowmaker clenched up, trying to shoot her but her bullet hit nothing, as she felt something press on her back. She turned to see Tracer unharmed, going back in time as she strapped a sticky bomb on Widowmaker's back. "I wouldn't try going anywhere love, don't want ya to get hurt." Lena boasted as assassin kept her gun pointed at her.

"You Ovverwatch are all the zame. You won't kill me!" Widowmaker smirked getting ready to shoot her.

"True, but I don't need ta!" Lena smirked confidently as she pressed a button, as it wasn't a sticky bomb on her back. Widowmaker clenched up and dropped her gun as electricity shored through their body, dropping them to their knees.

"Argh! Zut! Damn you!" Widowmaker gritted her teeth as she looked up at the confident brit.

"So! You going to come in quietly than?" Tracer stuck her tongue out as the assassin calmed herself and grinned.

"I always vinish my vork!" She told her as she pointed her arm at her, firing her poisonous trap, which landed on Tracer, injecting her with it's venomous contents. "Veel my sting! Little one!" Widowmaker mocked as Lena cried out. She tried to rewind but she used it too recently as she staged, feeling weak as the venom coursed through her body. She staggered, struggling to stay conscious, as Lena wasn't going to let Widowmaker escape, electrocuting her again as they both hit the ground.

When the recovery team arrived, they found Widowmaker unconscious and Tracer in critical condition. The venom was eating her internally as they rushed to bring her in for medical aid. They locked away the assassin for questioned as they brought Lena to Mercy. The doctor quickly got to work examining their body after stripping her from her clothes as the poison was so volatile, I was actually turning her body blue.

"Hang in there Lena, I never lost a patient. I refuse to let you be my first!" Angela said to herself as she took a sample of Lena's blood, finding it to be the coldness from her body that was turning her blue. The poison seemed to be transforming Lena's body, slowing her heart beat to nearly non-existent, as Mercy was baffled.

"This makes no sense. The poison isn't just harming her, it's almost transforming her. Why isn't her DNA being recognised?" Angela questioned, both confused yet excited by the mysterious medical phenomenon. The only thing she could think it could be, was the same treatment Talon used on Amélie to turn her into a killing machine. But than Angela had a worrying theory as she went to compare Lena's new DNA with Widowmaker's.

"Curious Doctor?" Angela heard, letting out a short cry as she felt a cold arm, wrap around her neck tightly, as she was pinned into the cold, naked, transforming body of Lena. "Curiosity kills!" Lena snickered, yet her voice sounded more sultry and altered, with her hair now longer and turning dark.

"Lena…argh!...stop...please…." Angela groaned as her friend choked her, trying to pull her off, but Lena seemed to be getting stronger, chuckled sadistically at the doctor's struggling, as Angela recognised the laugh and what she was becoming.

"Killing you now vould be a waste!" Lena licked her lips as she whispered in her ear, stabbing Angela's neck with a syringe, as the blonde doctor cried out, getting weaker in their struggling. "Sweet dreams, Doctor. Let me mark you as my pray!" The former Tracer grinned pulling Angela by her ponytail and kissed her with her cold lips, before letting their unconscious body collapse on the floor.

With Mercy disposed of, Lena looked at a mirror, as she admired her new, thin, womanly body, with it being a eerie blue and her hair a long, darker tone to match. She gazed into her reflections inhuman yellow eyes as she smirked, feeling strong and dominant as she tied her now full, body length hair into a high ponytail, strutting out of the medical centre with a new sexy walk, eager to get to work.

Remorseless, Lena took out anyone who crossed her path, their new appearance sparked confusion and fear, which she took advantage of as she went to her first stop. It looked like Widowmaker was stripped of all of her gear for analysis as at least that meant her catsuit was ready for her. She took no time at all, pulling on the skin tight, purple catsuit onto her body, fitting perfectly on her enhanced cleavage, parting them easily as she strutted tall in her metal boots.

She even let out a satisfying moan, licking her lips as she picked up Widowmaker's gun, Widow's kiss. It felt so right to have, like she felt whole as her rampage in the Overwatch HQ's went on, feeling so good with every bullet that hit its mark, feeling so alive with every live she took as she made it to the detention centre.

"Vell now. Aren't you all high and mighty!" Widowmaker stood up, wearing a prison uniform. As the two women stood on either side of the cell bars, it was like looking in a mirror, with the former Tracer now fully turned into an identical clone of Widowmaker, minus her scars and tattoos as she wore her catsuit and gear just as good.

"Just az much az you are! Come, our mission iz complete!" The new clone bossed her coldly, giving her the same cold stare as she released the original from the cell.

"I hope you brought zomething for me to wear!" Widowmaker complained to her new partner, both women or edge with each others lonesome, professional personality.

"You zhould have brought a zuit for yourself! Come!" The former heroine blamed them, as their partner didn't like their attitude, snatching her gun from them as they walked. Widowmaker liked the idea of turning the Overwatch Agent into a ruthless killer, but was starting to think having two of her was an obnoxious mistake. Although as she watched her clone walk in front of her, strutting her butt in her suit, the French assassin did enjoy watching her sexy body in action.


End file.
